kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Princess in Dis-Dress
A Princess in Dis-Dress (Princess Rona's Holiday in Japan) is the twenty-first (ninteenth in English airing) episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It features Princess Rona (diguised as Commander Vee), as well as the return of Sword Kirby. Synopsis Plot The beginning of the episodes starts out with Tiff reading a princess story to Kirby. As she reads the concluding sentence, Tuff complains to her that stories about fairy-tales are 'bogus'. Sir Elbrum and Lady Like then enter the room to tell them that Princess Rona is coming to Dream Land. Escargoon learns about this and goes to King Dedede's room to let him know about the news, while Tokorri spreads the word to the citizens of Cappy Town. With the upcoming event, everybody prepares for the occassion. When the time comes, Sir Ebrum, King Dedede, and the others watch as a spaceship in the shape of an egg arrives. In the ship is the pink Princess Rona and her blue guard, Commander Vee. The two both introduce themself to Sir Ebrum when King Dedede (since he has a crush on the princess) shows himself to Rona. During his introduction, he explains to her that she must be his bride. Afterwards, Rona and Vee are invited to have a feast in the castle. Tuff thinks that he didn't know that girls could be so interesting until he saw Rona, hinting that he also likes the princess. Like Tuff, Tiff's feelings are the same, except she thinks about Commander Vee. Vee gets up from his chair to greet Tiff and Tuff and asks who the pet is to be explained to that the 'pet' is Kirby, who is a Star Warrior. Realizing that he had made a mistake, he greeted him with a formal handshake like the others. Suddenly, King Dedede bursts into the dining room with a large bunch of roses. Of course, Rona remarks shyly and he is impressed with her. Vee comes up to King Dedede to notify him that princess needs a rest from the long journey to her destination. Escargoon tells Vee and Rona that Dedede knows where everything is so he doesn't get enraged. Vee does not wish to be shown where everything is at the time, but thanks them for their kindness. Despite this, King Dedede still feels impatient with the commander and decides to practice his ways of proposal. He practices in the castle by doing a musical-style play with Escargoon, who is dressed in girl make-up. Meanwhile, the cappies of Cappy Town are at the entrance saying hello to the princess while Vee, Kirby, and Tiff are alone with one another in the castle. Vee comes across a giant stone tile with Dedede's face on the wall. He presses it to find out that it is a secret trapdoor. The three characters fall into the outdoors near a body of water. Tiff lands on Vee, making her blush as she apologizes, but he does not seem to notice. In fact, he was glad to be outside. He then requests Kirby if he would come with him to Cappy Town and Tiff goes with them as well. They reach Cappy Town to see that it is having a festival prepared for the visit of Princess Rona. Tiff stands at the entrance and introduces Vee to the cappies in the town, but he is not important to them, making her feel that they are disrespecting him. She tries to make them understand that he is just as cool as Rona, but Vee tells her that he feels okay about how they think of him. As they are talking, Kirby gets hungry and eats all the food at the fair. Once they leave the village, they decide to go fishing near the river. Kirby catches a huge sushi fish for them and they go to Kawasaki's restaurant to eat it. After that, Vee goes to sit near a tree. Tiff thinks that he should head back to the castle to look after the princess, but he thinks they should try and have as much fun as they possibly can. Tuff visits them, but complains to Tiff that Rona is boring and tells her that all she says is 'how interesting'. Vee laughes and tells Tuff that the princess was taught to be polite. He also feels that Rona's role is boring and says that it is like having no life at all. Suddenly, a sheep comes charging out of nowhere towards Kirby. Vee knows that Kirby is an important being and gets him out of the sheep's path by jumping over it. Tiff runs to Vee to check if he is alright when his helmet falls off, revealing that Vee is actually Rona. Tiff and Tuff are confused and wonder why Rona had switched places with the commander. She explains to them that she had done that because she felt that princesses never had normal lives like everybody else, and so she dressed as Vee so she could get away from her royal lifestyle. Tiff and Tuff understand how Rona feels and they hand her back the helmet, but she tells that she has to go back to her homeplanet soon and do her duties. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like are dining with the fake Princess Rona when the lights go out and King Dedede sings to her and admits to her that he wants her to be his bride. Rona comes back in her commander disguise to explain to Dedede that the 'princess' does not want to marry him. Fake Rona is ordered to speak for herself and confesses to the king that she will not accept his proposal. This angers King Dedede. He throws one of his formal white gloves at Rona and challenges her to a battle to see who wins the imposter princess. She confidently accepts and Tokkori notifies the villagers of Cappy Town right away. The arena just outside of the castle is prepared. All the cappies are at the battle event to see what happens. Tiff is worried that Rona will get injured. Rona knows that she is risking herself, but still wants to pretend to be Vee for a little longer. This is because she will soon become queen and wishes to have as much fun as she can before she goes to the higher rank. It is time for King Dedede and Princess Rona to duel. They begin with a simple sword fight to have King Dedede lose. Scared, King Dedede dashes off the stage. He possibly expected this to happen, for he sent out a giant sushi monster named Susshi. Rona fights Susshi, but struggles. Worried, Kirby goes over to assist her by swallowing the leftover sword and becoming Sword Kirby. Together, Rona and Kirby team up and defeat the evil beast, causing it to break apart into large pieces of sushi. Rona is proud of Kirby and thanks him for helping her. After a long day, Rona's ship comes back. Her father calls her name, revealing to the others that she is actually Rona in disguise. It is finally time for Princess Rona and Vee to go back home. Rona thanks Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby for all they had done to help her have a great time. She almost gives Kirby a medal, but decides it is too formal. Instead, she gives Kirby a little kiss. Rona and Vee go into the rocket and blast off back to their planet. The conclusion of the episodes ends with a Sepia portrait photo with Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Curio and two other cappies, Kawasaki, and last but not least, Princess Rona Trivia *This is one of the three episodes where someone falls in love (the others are A Fish Called Kine and The Flower Plot). Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes